Além das linhas inimigas
by TTBRs
Summary: Saving people? Don't be so fool. This is not a Family Business. It's all about hunting things!
1. Negócios São Negócios

**Capítulo Primeiro – Negócios são negócios**.

Todo aquele cheiro, aquela atmosfera, repleta de criancinhas estúpidas com seus amigos idiotas, compartilhando cervejas amanteigadas em o que deveria ser a primeira visita a Hogsmead. Era Repugnante. Tudo aquilo lembrava um passado do qual ele não sentia a menor falta.

Logo tratou de dirigir-se a uma mesa isolada, onde se encontrava uma senhora.

-Está atrasado. – disse Bellatrix Lestrange.

-E daí? Eu não estou aqui, afinal? Fala logo o que você quer.

" Que petulante! Essa velha demente ainda acha que pode falar de igual para igual comigo. Nunca pôde e nunca poderá. Estúpida o suficiente para ser marcada para sempre com aquele sinal igualmente estúpido. Eu, um Malfoy, agüentando a ladainha dessa senil. A que ponto eu cheguei? Ah! Se não fosse o prazer de..." Pensava Draco Malfoy consigo.

-Você não vai se sentar? - ela disse.

Conversaram por um breve tempo, pois Draco desejava ver-se livre dali o quanto antes.

Acertaram um bom preço e depois indo embora, sem prestar atenção nas últimas palavras que a velha dizia, foi investigar seu trabalho.


	2. Ao Encontro Da Presa

**Capítulo Segundo – Ao encontro da presa.**

"Virgínia Weasley, uma presa desprezível. Garota ingênua. Será fácil conquistá-la."

Como em todas as vezes que Draco era contratado para matar uma mulher, ele primeiro a seduzia para depois executar o seu serviço. Talvez fosse a bela sensação de vê-las sofrendo ao último momento selado por um beijo, ou talvez... É, definitivamente, aquele era seu ramo. Um rapaz loiro, alto e belo. Sorriso desenhado pela mão divina. Doce. E fatal.

Chegando à sua mansão, despiu-se de sua capa e logo chamou um de seus criados para que o servisse com algo quente. Precisava concentrar-se em uma única missão. Achar a inseta.

Pegou o Profeta Diário, enquanto era servido de um chá quente.

A cada dia que passa, esse jornal fica mais repleto de incompetentes. – E olhando mais de perto, reconheceu uma figura ruiva que lhe sorria. – Ou talvez não.

Gina Weasley, a própria. Assunto da primeira página graças à captura de mais um comensal.

Hum! Até que ela não é uma das piores. – Observou Draco. – Então quer dizer que ela conseguiu trabalhar no ministério? Interessante. Nunca pensei que um Weasley tivesse aptidão para algo além de um serviçal.

E logo aparatou para lá.

Não foi a coisa mais difícil achar a sala de Gina, afinal, a fama servia para algo.

Gina estava juntando uns pergaminhos em sua mesa até a porta se abrir. Sem olhar quem era, e continuando a mexer em suas coisas ela disse:

-Lara, por favor, leve esses relatórios ao setor 7.

-Tsc, tsc. Weasley, Weasley. Seu eu fosse um comensal, você estaria liquidada a esta altura.

Ela olhou intrigada. O que diabos Draco Malfoy estaria fazendo parado em sua porta?

-Sim? O que você deseja? – ela disse, ignorando o comentário do loiro.

-Eu vim elogiar sua captura àquele comensal.

-Há-há-há! Draco Malfoy elogiando alguém? O que você quer_realmente_? Deve estra enrolado até o pescoço, pra chegar ao ponto de me procurar.

-Ah! Weasley, você ainda é uma tola. As coisas que eu quero, eu consigo. Eu realmente só vim te fazer um elogio.

Gina franziu as sobrancelhas.

-Malfoys são cavalheiros natos – repondeu ele ao ver a reação da ruiva.

-Ah! Sim! Permita-me corrigi-lo. Malfoys são CAVALOS.

-Não adianta mesmo! Weasleys não estão acostumados a ser bem tratados. Mas pra provar que eu te perdôo, vamos tomar uma cerveja amanteigada. - ele disse rindo.

-Ah! Malfoy. Não me faça rir. Você sempre foi um verme desprezível.

-Só se for o verme desprezível mais charmoso que você conhece. Eu sei que nunca fui um exemplo, mas acredite, as pessoas mudam.

-Não no seu caso. Você é um Malfoy.

-E você é uma Weasley e mesmo assim eu insisto em meu convite.

-Se isso fizer você largar do meu pé... aceito.

-Não te prometo nada.

E logo estendeu sua mão para que pudesse ajudá-la a levantar-se, o que ela logo recusou. E assim, aparataram para o Três Vassoras.


	3. Três Vassouras

Um forte estampido fez-se ouvir nas proximidades do Três Vassouras, anunciando a chegada de Draco e Gina.

Assim que aparataram, sentiram o frio e o vento atípicos de um inverno recém chegado.

Draco não sentira muito a diferença no clima, já que se acostumara à frieza das paredes de sua mansão. No entanto, Gina, que viveu grande parte de sua vida no calor d'A Toca, soltou uma pequena exclamação e tratou de se apertar contra o próprio casaco, sem retirar, porém, uma das mãos de dentro das vestes, onde encontrava-se sua varinha.

- Bbrrr... o inverno mal chegou e já está esse baita frio. Imagina daqui a algumas semanas, eu vou congelar! Que droga. - Ela reclamou mais para si do que para Draco, que apenas a observava até então.

- Sabe, Weasley, eu gosto desse tempo. Você deveria aproveitar o que ele tem a oferecer. - Draco disse, retirando o seu próprio casaco e colocando-o sobre as costas de Gina.

Ela, a princípio, aceitou o casaco, mas assim que pareceu ter se lembrado a quem ele pertencia, tratou de despi-lo. Sinceramente não esperava uma atitude dessas vindas de um Malfoy. Onde estaria aquele menino das piadas sobre ela e sua família? Havia algo de muito estranho nesta história que a intrigava, e ela não desistiria até descobrir o que era.

- As paisagens ficam realmente mais bonitas cobertas com um pouco de neve. - Ele continuou a dizer, enquanto ela fazia menção de devolver seu casaco. - Não seja tola, Weasley. Acha que um simples casaco pode lhe provocar algum mal? Não, não, eu não seria imbecíl de tentar algo contra alguém com tantos feitos como Virgínia Weasley. Logo a você, a tão recém famosa auror. Quem sabe agora o Potter te olha? Afinal, vocês são duas celebridades. De qualquer forma, seria uma burrice, e acredite, burro é algo que eu não sou, ao contrário de alguns cabelos vermelhos da sua família. Deixe de desconfianças e proteja-se do frio, pois como você mesma disse, ele está prestes a te congelar. - Draco disse devolvendo o casaco a Gina, e dirigindo-se para o Três Vassouras. - Vem, vamos para o Três Vassouras. Lá você poderá se aquecer e então, devolver o meu casaco. Isso se você quiser, é óbvio.

Gina estava prestes a jogar o casaco e toda sua "fúria Weasley" sobre Draco, afinal, quem diabos ele se achava pra dizer que ela era tola, movia sua vida em torno do que Harry pensaria e que poderia ofender os membros de sua família? No entanto, quando se deu conta, ele já a largara sozinha no frio.

Correu atrás dos cabelos platinados e bem penteados a sua frente, mais irritada do que antes, pois além de ele tê-la ofendido, ainda a ignorara.

- Mas você se acha mesmo, não é Malfoy? - Ela disse colocando as mãos na cintura. - Não mudou absolutamente nada! Continua o mesmo idiota que circulava pelos corredores de Hogwarts, achando que era superior porque tinha dinheiro e a porcaria de um sangue dito puro. Mas de que adianta isso e acabar em Azkaban como o assassino do seu pai? Me diz. Qual a graça que vocês vêem em matar e destruir famílias e sonhos? Eu tenho pena de vocês. Pena! - ela dizia repleta de rancor nos olhos, pois fora Lucius Malfoy um dos responsáveis pela morte da família de Gui.

- Pelo visto, Weasley, a que continua a mesma aqui é você. - Draco disse totalmente indiferente ao que Gina acabara de lhe dizer. - A mesma estouradinha de sempre. Sabe que eu sempre achei isso um fator interessante em você? Divertido. Mas sangue frio as vezes é preciso, você deveria treinar mais esse seu lado. - Ele disse colocando as mãos nos bolsos. - Você já acabou ou ainda tem mais alguma coisa a me dizer? Não lhe convidei para um briga, e sim para uma cerveja amanteigada, se você puder fazer o favor de me acompanhar. - Draco disse retomando sua caminhada rumo ao Três Vassouras.

A indiferença de Draco era o que aumentava ainda mais a sua raiva.

- ESCUTA AQUI! - ela disse perdendo a calma.

- Escuto. - Ele disse interrompendo mais uma vez sua caminhada, mas sem se virar para a ruiva.

- NÃO É VOCÊ QUE VAI ME DIZER QUANDO PARAR DE BRIGAR OU DIZER O QUE PENSO! VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU NÃO SEI? VOCÊ É UM COMENSAL COMO AQUELE SEU PAI! E RESPONDE ALGUMA COISA! SÓ FICA AÍ SE FAZENDO DE INDIFERENTE! QUAL O SEU PROBLEMA? MEDO? - ela disse em um só fôlego.

- Pense o que quiser de mim, Weasley. É um direito seu. E o que você quer que eu te responda? Que meu pai teve o destino merecido? Que ele foi um idiota em se marcar para sempre com a marca negra e fraco o suficiente para se curvar a alguém? - ele falou ainda sem se virar para a ruiva, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

Gina já estava com a continuação da sua briga na ponta da língua, mas a resposta de Draco fez com que ela se calasse. Ela nunca esperaria que ele pensasse aquilo sobre o próprio pai.

Draco logo percebeu a surpresa da mais nova dos Weasley, diante do silêncio que a mesma apresentou. No fundo, achava muito interessante que ela ainda se assustasse, o que provava que ele não era visto como um total desumano pela moça, e isso, com certeza, facilitaria seu caminho. Esse seria o jogo mais divertido para ele, e estava convencido de que não seria fácil.

Durante o tempo em que decidira ser um matador de aluguel, Draco aprendera a controlar seu gênio. Não deixara de ser o mesmo Malfoy de sempre, mas agora sabia como e quando falar tudo aquilo que simplesmente falaria naturalmente em seus tempos de estudante.

- Não precisa se assustar, Weasley. É a mais pura verdade, não? - Draco disse virando-se para Gina dessa vez. - Agora podemos ir finalmente? Começou a nevar e acredito que você tenha um horário para retornar ao ministério.

- Não me assustei, Malfoy. - ela mentiu. - Sempre esperei pior de você.

- É bom saber o quanto ainda sou estimado por vocês, Grifinórios.- ele disse fazendo-a sorrir por algum motivo, intrigando Draco.

- Eu desisto de vocês, Sonserinos. Sempre se achando mais do que são. - ela disse ainda sorrindo. - Eu só tenho mais alguns minutos de folga, acho melhor a gente ir mesmo. Você ainda não me disse o que você quer _realmente._

Gina não era boba, e estava disposta a sair dali com o real motivo da inesperada visita de Draco. E se fosse pacífica, conseguiria isso mais facilmente.

Continuaram caminhando em silêncio, como se nem ao menos tivessem se falado ou discutido anteriormente. Draco com sua postura decidida e seus cabelos muito loiros agora cobertos de neve e Gina se apertanto ainda ao casaco que ele lhe oferecera, esquentando-se. Não pôde deixar de reparar que Draco continuava um dos rapazes mais bonitos que ela já avistara. Pena que ele fosse do jeito que era, pensou ela.

Finalmente chegaram ao Três Vassouras, que estava lotado devido ao frio que fazia do lado de fora, mas por sorte, encontraram uma mesa mais no fundo do bar e pediram duas cervejas amanteigadas.

- Eu já nem me lembrava mais o gosto disso aqui. - Gina disse. - Fazem alguns bons anos desde então.

- Nem tantos assim, Weasley. São o que? Seis anos?. - Draco disse contando nos dedos. - Então me diga, o que você tem feito nesses seis anos de liberdade de Hogwarts?

- Liberdade? - Gina disse divertindo-se. - Você fala como se fosse um martírio viver em Hogwarts.

- E não era? A única coisa que eu fazia para me divertir era implicar com a sua família ou com o Potter. Uma monotonia.

- E os seus tão queridos amiguinhos Crabbe e Goyle? - Gina disse ignorando a menção das brincadeiras de mal gosto de Draco com sua família e Harry.

- Idiotas demais para se manter um diálogo. Mas me responda, o que você andou fazendo?

Draco sempre achou bom recolher informações sobre suas presas, e se elas falassem por conta própria, melhor para ele.

Conversaram como bruxos civilizados por algum tempo, com discordâncias e irritação por parte de Gina em alguns momentos, e atraíram a atenção de algumas pessoas do bar, como Madame Rosmerta, nem um pouco acostumada, como todos os outros, a ver um Malfoy e uma Weasley conversando como se isso fosse normal.

- Pois bem, Weasley. Sinto ter de lhe privar da minha companhia, mas tenho alguns outros compromissos, e acredito que você também os tenha.

Pagaram as cervejas e retiraram-se do bar.

- Sabe, Malfoy, eu daria um braço pra saber o que te fez aparentemente mudar tanto. Mais aturável e menos presunçoso. Logo você! Quem diria? - Gina disse virando-se para o moço, que, no entanto, não estava mais lá.

Encheu-se de raiva instantaneamente.


End file.
